danneggiato
by AceTea Wu
Summary: [Chap 2 Up!] HIATUS/I don't care what they're going to say-Idina Menzel/"Namanya Kyungsoo,"/"Payah, aku tidak pernah menemukan sahabatku ini mulai penasaran sebelumnya,"/"Karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo. Mencintainya."/Kenapa? Rasanya sakit/Last Update before hiatus/Kaisoo/JonginXKyungsoo/GS!Kyungsoo&Luhan/
1. Chapter 1 : Pretending to be fine

.danneggiato—damaged.

**Author : **badstorymaker

**Cast : **Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

And other member EXO.

**Pair : **Kaisoo, KaiLu

**Genre : **drama, romance, school life, AU!Wolf era.

**Rate : **T+ For the fight scene.

**Warning : **Thypos, GS!for Kyungsoo and Luhan

**Note : **

Pernah baca ff berjudul 'Dirty room storey' ? Aku suka ff itu, castnya Baekhyun dan itu yang jadi inspirasi aku nulin cerita ini.

Tapi aku gak plagiat, alur dan plotnya beda sama ffnya **mumuturtle **itu.

Oh ya, aku bakalan gak sering update karena aku mau belajar buat SBMPTN.

Do'ain aku yaah. Juga buat calon mahasiswa lain diluar sana.

Fighting.

**Note lagi : **Disini aku pake rambut Kai yang blonde gelap itu yah. Pas jamannya wolf. Juga rambutnya D. O yang merah gelap itu, terkesan seksi dan aku suka.

.

**Just enjoy the story**

.

—Rain falls then the sun rises.

The weather is just like my heart. I cry then I laugh. It's cloudy then it's clear, tears fall. Then I pretend I'm fine— Ji Yeon - Never Ever

.

Sore itu hujan mengguyur bumi, menyiram tanah dengan rerintik air yang jatuh satu-satu. Gemerintiknya begitu berisik ketika menyentuh daratan. Airnya menggenangi tanah-tanah basah kemudian menjadi becek. Asap tipis petrichor mengambang begitu rendah dan terhirup penciuman.

Kelabu pekat menjadi warna yang begitu dominan di langit.

Hari itu keluarga Kim berduka. Menghantar kepergian dua anggota keluarganya. Serak-serak diantara berisik hujan terdengar tangis menyedihkan dari anggota yang di tinggalkan.

Semua anggota keluarga meratap.

Payung-payung hitam berjajar mengelilingi dua pusara, tiap orang tidak perduli akankah itu hujan ataupun badai sekalipun.

Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang terdiam.

Berdiri mematung di bawah guyuran langsung air hujan. Jongin tidak perduli akankah ia sakit nantinya. Sejenak matanya menatap pada pusara mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya. Tak ayal dia merasakan debaran di hatinya, itu sakit. Melihat dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi di hidupnya pergi begitu saja.

Mereka bilang itu murni kecelakaan mobil tunggal, tapi Jongin meragukannya. Ayahnya handal menyetir.

Jongin hancur seketika.

Tapi jujur saja, Jongin tidak ingin menangis.

Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Meski itu di depan keluarganya sendiri.

Ia bergetar karena dingin, tapi ia munafik untuk mengakuinya. Rambut dark blondenya telah kuyup dan airnya mengalir kewajahnya yang memucat. Seragam yang tidak sempat ia ganti telah basah sepenuhnya. Dan Jongin tidak perduli lagi.

Harusnya ia tahu. Sore itu telah menjadi mendung kelabu yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan dua orang dalam hidupnya.

Jongin mendengus lirih, tangannya tergerak mengusap wajahnya yang terguyur. Dia sana ada jejak air mata yang terhapus air hujan. Diam-diam Jongin menangis.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Semua orang larut dalam duka.

Semua keluarganya hadir dalam pemakaman. Seluruh keluarga dari kedua pihak orang tuanya. Kedua kakaknya juga menangis histeris tidak percaya. Tapi yang Jongin tidak ingat, dia punya saudara perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah menyala.

Jongin menatapnya sejenak, memperhatikan lekat.

Gadis itu berkulit pucat, teramat kontras dengan rambut merah panjangnya. Mata itu bundar dengan porsi yang pas, matanya mengingatkan Jongin pada gula leleh. Begitu teduh warnanya tapi Jongin tahu gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Yang Jongin sadari, gadis itu tak henti menatapnya dari saat ia tiba di pemakaman.

Jongin jadi mengira-ngira, apa yang gadis itu lakukan sementara semua orang meratap dalam duka. Hanya menatapnya, dan Jongin tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu melakukannya.

Hujan telah reda bersamaan dengan orang-orang berpakaian formal yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Jongin hanya berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah pusara.

Jongin memperhatikan, tidak ada lagi orang di sekitarnya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dalam kehancuran, dan duka. Ia terjatuh berlutut di tengah dua makam.

"Ayah..." Lirihnya. "Ibu..."

Jongin tahu hanya angin yang mendengar bisikannya.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun," Bodoh, untuk berpikir dan mengira-ngira akankah ada 'kejutan' lagi di hari ulang tahunnya sekarang. "Tidakkah kalian berpikir untuk memberi ku hadiah." Suaranya bergetar, tapi ia bersyukur semua orang telah pergi.

Jongin bangkit, dia mengusap wajah basahnya dengan gusar. Tidak ingin orang melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah.

"Tapi," Ia melihat kelangit, "kenapa malah ini yang aku dapatkan."

"Ayah, Ibu. Bukankah ini terdengar jahat."

Jongin melangkah mundur, hari sudah nyaris gelap dan seragamnya telah lama mengering. Ia mulai menapaki jalan pulang, dan kehidupan baru tanpa orang tua. Ia menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Seperti hari-hari berikutnya.

Jongin tidak akan melupakan 'hadiah' ke-tujuh belasnya. Tidak akan pernah.

Saat tiba di parkiran, Jongin menyalakan motor sportnya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam meski ini malam hari. Matanya sembab dan dia tidak ingin orang melihatnya.

Tapi satu yang Jongin tangkap di sudut matanya. Seseorang dengan rambut merah menyalanya terbias jingga-nya mentari tenggelam. Rambutnya berkibar diterpa angin.

Si Gadis itu.

Dia menatapnya lagi. Begitu lekat sampai-sampai Jongin berpikir apa gerangan yang gadis itu lakukan di malam hari saat semua orang sudah pulang.

Tapi, Jongin tidak ambil pusing.

Deruman terdengar makin kencang dari motor hitamnya, dan ia mulai pergi.

Ia tidak perduli dan tidak ingin peduli apakah Gadis itu masih menatapnya ketika Jongin melewatinya begitu saja.

Gadis aneh.

.

.

**damaged**

.

.

**Few months later,**

—then i pretend that i'm fine— Ji Yeon - Never Ever.

Jongin terbangun dengan suara gaduh yang di dengarnya. Ia mengerang dan bangkit. Badannya kaku setelah tertidur cukup lama di lantai keras.

Hari ini Jongin membolos, tidur di gudang barang menjadi pelariannya. Sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Ia menguap dan mengusak dark blondenya sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

Diluar ia menemukan segerombol anak yang tengah menghajar seorang pemuda. Jongin pikir pemuda itu tengah di keroyok.

Jongin mendengus kuat, inikah sumber kegaduhan yang membuatnya terbangun.

Dengan santainya ia melewati segerombol anak yang main keroyok itu, "Tidakkah kalian curang?" Semua orang mulai diam, dan kemudian terbelalak saat melihat Jongin berdiri santai di dekat mereka. Melesakkan tangannya ke saku celana, Jogin menunjuk tak acuh dengan dagu pada korban mereka. "Kalu kalian berani, satu lawan satu."

Mereka mulai bergetar, dan Jongin menyeringai.

Ini bukan saatnya bagi mereka.

"K-kim J-jongin..."

Yang punya nama mengangkat alis, "Ya..."

Segerombol itu tiba-tiba saling melirik dan pada hitungan detik mereka berlari dengan gusar. Luntang-lantung menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda yang menjadi korban. Ia melihat pemuda itu memakai kacamata besar dan tebal yang bodoh, rambutnya terlihat konyol dengan warna kayu yang di potong dengan gaya membosankan.

Jongin tahu siapa dia, Park Chanyeol. Murid teladan yang berasal dari kelas yang sama dengannya.

Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan membungkuk berkali-kali kepadanya. "Terimakasih." katanya. Tapi dia mengatakannya berkali-kali. Di ujung matanya Jongin melihat si kacamata aneh itu membungkuk-bungkuk hingga rambutnya memantul. Jongin ingin tertawa tapi nyatanya ia hanya diam.

Tidak memperdulikan si pintar membosankan itu, Jongin meraih earphone-nya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan lorong gudang.

Asal tahu saja, selepas kematian orang tuanya. Jongin di asuh paman dan bibinya. Kedua kakak perempuannya kembali sibuk dengan suami masing-masing. Pamannya pemegang saham terbesar di yayasan sekolahnya, membuatnya di takuti di sekolah.

Tapi sejujurnya, Jongin tidak begitu peduli status pamannya. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu menakutinya.

Ia tidak perduli pandangan orang padanya, tapi perlahan Jongin mulai menikmati kekuasaannya dan berubah menjadi pemuda serampangan. Perlu tahu, dia di asuh pamannya tapi dia jarang pulang dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang ia bagi dengan temannya.

Itu hanya pelarian.

Jongin butuh pelarian dari kehancurannya.

.

**damaged**

.

Mungkin musik di earphone-nya terlalu kencang hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa telah sampai di lorong ruang latihan vokal. Matanya terpejam, dan Jongin begitu menikmati lagunya hingga di merasakan benturan amat keras di bahunya.

Jongin merasa nyeri tapi tidak jatuh.

Ketika membuaka mata ia menemukan seorang gadis telah jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Dengan berlembar-lembar kertas putih berserakan.

Jongin mengerang dan menatap gadis berkulit pucat itu.

"Matamu dimana," katanya. Meski tahu Jongin yang telah salah karena tidak melihat. Tapi ia keras kepala, tidak ingin di salahkan.

Dari ujung matanya Jongin lihat gadis surai merah itu bangkit dengan kesal. Memunguti kertas-kertasnya. Sepertinya pernah melihat, Jongin pikir.

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf," Kata Jongin ketus.

Gadis itu telah sepenuhnya bangkit dan mendekap lembarannya. Menatap Jongin dengan tajam dan penuh antisipasi.

Jongin terbelalak, untuk pertama kalinya telah di perlakukan demikian. Di tatap tidak sopan dan penuh pertentangan. Tapi ia segera merubah air mukanya.

"Apa katamu?!" ketus gadis itu.

Jongin terkejut dalam hati saat mendengar suara gadis itu nyaris membentak. "Kau pikir siapa yang salah dalam hal ini?" Gadis itu mendekat selangkah membuat Jongin tiba-tiba mundur. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa setakut ini pada gadis kecil itu. Dia menunjuk Jongin tepat di mukanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, gadis rambut merah itu berkata. "Kau itu—!"

Tapi gadis itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan gadis itu katakan, tapi setelah sekian detik tidak ada suara. Jongin mendengus. Penasaran juga pada siapa sebenarnya gadis ini. Mengapa dia bisa berada di pemakaman saat itu.

Jongin jadi mengira-ngira apakah mereka saudara atau saling kenal. Tapi Jongin memilih tidak peduli.

"Aku apa?" Jongin menyingkirkan jemari gadis itu di hadapannya. Muak juga melihatnya direndahkan seorang gadis. "Jika tidak ada kepentingan menyingkirlah."

Dalam penglihatannya Jongin tahu gadis itu kesal setengah mati padanya. Ia melihat gadis itu menghentak tanah sekali dan merengut. Berjalan melewati Jongin dengan menabrak bahunya sekali lagi dengan sangat keras. Sengaja.

Jongin mengaduh dan mengusap bahu setelah nyaris terhuyung. Hebat juga, badannya mungil tapi kau tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatannya.

Gadis itu meninggalkan Jongin yang tercengang.

"Apa-apaan! YA!"

Meski tahu gadis itu tidak akan menanggapi tapi Jongin tetap menatap punggung sempit yang menjauh. Menatapnya benci.

Dia pikir dia siapa, pikirnya.

Mengusak dark blonde-nya, Jongin kembali memasang earphonenya dan mulai melangkah. Mencoba lupa pada apa yang gadis mungil dengan rambut merah misteriusnya lakukan. Terus menerus menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

**damaged**

.

.

Jongin tahu jam pelajaran terakhir harusnya tidak dia ikuti. Bisa saja ia membolos lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin kali ini di atap gedung sekolah. Berleha-leha menatap mentari yang tertutup awan putih sambil mendengar lagu-lagu favorite di playlist-nya.

Tapi tidak sejak guru pengajarnya telah memberikan peringatan untuk tidak lagi keluar di mata pelajarannya. Jongin sebenarnya anak baik; jika di telisik lebih dalam.

Ia hanya butuh pelarian.

Semata-mata apa yang ia lakukan hanya untuk, pengalihan. Tidak ingin terpuruk terlalu lama tapi dengan cara yang salah.

Jongin menguap begitu guru di depannya sudah mengoceh. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tubuh siswa yang duduk di depan.

Mungkin saja Jongin akan tertidur nyenyak kali ini, perlu diketahui jam tidurnya telah terkuras untuk kegiatan lain yang ia lakuakan malam sebelumnya. Tapi sebuah suara familiar terdengar di kupingnya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela, kursi yang ia duduki tepat di samping jendela dan agak di belakang. Tepat di luar sana, Jongin melihat segerombol anak kelas lain yang tengah olah raga. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa mereka ada di luar padahal sekolah ini memiliki gedung olahraga indoor.

Di tengah terik mentari mereka berkejar-kejaran hingga mebuat Jongin terheran; tidakkah mereka merasa panas. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya.

Di sudut matanya, Jongin melihat gadis dengan rambut merah menyalanya yang berkibar-kibar. Terlihat mencolok di banding warna rambut anak lain. Kemilau itu tampak cantik di kontraskan dengan kulit pucatnya.

Jongin baru menyadari, gadis itu tampak menakjubkan ketika tersenyum. Terlihat polos dan ceria secara bersamaan. Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia pernah melihat senyum secatik itu sebelumnya.

Jongin jadi penasaran, siapa nama gadis itu?

.

.

**damaged**

.

.

Pertama kali, Jongin melihatnya di pemakaman, gadis rambut merah dengan mata bundar sewarna gula leleh. Lalu kemudian di sekolah.

Jongin tidak tahu berapa kali lagi ia harus melihat gadis itu di hidupnya. Tapi sebelum berpikir jauh, ia telah menemukan dirinya merasa penasaran pada gadis itu.

Kali ini Jongin menemukan dirinya begitu penasaran dan kelaparan dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menyeruput kuah ramyunnya dengan suara berisik.

Gadis lain yang duduk di hadapannya merengut dan menggerutu. Jongin melirik, gadis itu kesal padanya tapi ia malah tak acuh dan menyumpit mienya.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" katanya.

Luhan, gadis manis dengan mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar-binar. Tapi kali ini dia menatapnya kesal.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya.

"Bohong," Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya, tapi Jongin tahu Luhan belum menyelesaikan makannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

Perlu di ketahui. Luhan lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Sahabat yang telah menemukannya terpuruk mencari kesenangan kecil beberapa bulan lalu. Akan sedikit rancu jika di katakan Jongin bertemu Luhan di Club tempat gadis itu bekerja.

Jangan salah paham.

Luhan sudah seperti kakak baginya. Meski ia punya dua kakak di luar sana tapi ia lebih nyaman dengan Luhan. Entah kenapa.

Lagi pula untuk mengencani gadis seperti Luhan, Jongin butuh berpikir dua puluh kali. Luhan gadis serampangan sama sepertinya, dan itu bukan sama sekali tipenya. Jongin suka gadis seksi berdada besar.

"Baiklah terserah." Jongin melihat Luhan menjauhkan mangkuknya dan mengelap bibirnya. Salah satu yang Jongin suka dari Luhan adalah gadis itu tidak suka ikut campur. Meski terlihat cuek, tapi ia tahu Luhan peduli.

Luhan berjalan ke tempat cuci piring di sudut saat Jongin menyesap tetes kuah terakhirnya. Ia terdengar mendesah lega karena masakan yang Luhan buat selalu sedap. Meski ini hanya ramyun.

"Aku ada pertarungan malam ini," Jongin mendekati Luhan di sudut. "Kau mau menonton?" katanya, Jongin menyerahkan mangkuknya untuk kemudian Luhan yang mencuci.

"Aku bekerja, kau ingat." Luhan meletakan mangkuk-mangkuk itu di rak tempat piring. "Lagipula aku tak berminat melihat orang-orang bodoh seperti itu berkelahi demi mendapat lembaran uang. Itu menggelikan." kali ini Luhan menatap tepat di manik Jongin. Luhan hanya khawatir pada apa yang Jongin lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak bodoh kau tahu, aku memiliki banyak uang."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti pertarungan jalanan," Luhan melipat kedua tangannya menatap Jongin, dan ia tahu gadis itu menyudutkannya.

"Aku hanya mencari kesenangan."

"Alasan konyol, apakah itu setimpal dengan lebam-lebam di wajahmu keesokan harinya." Jongin tahu Luhan hanya khawatir padanya, tapi ia menemukan dirinya menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada paras manis pemilik mata rusa itu.

"Kau khawatir padaku, Nona. Awww manisnya," Jongin mendekatkan wajah menyebalkannya membuat Luhan berdecak kesal, "mulai menyukai teman serumahmu ini, huh?" imbuhnya.

Luhan yang kesal menampar dahi terbuka Jongin—perlu tahu tadi Luhan mengikat ponytail rambut Jongin yang memanjang, hobi gadis itu.

Jongin mengaduh dengan berisik saat Luhan juga menginjak kakinya, hobi Luhan juga. "Jangan konyol. Aku lebih suka melihatmu balapan liar di banding tarung jalanan."

Sebenarnya kita semua tahu, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tarung jalanan, ataupun balapan liar. Masing-masing memiliki resiko yang sama, hilang nyawa.

Tapi Luhan hanya terlalu naif untuk berkata bahwa dia perduli.

Jongin tersenyum remeh. "Aku kira tidak ada bedanya," ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang dapur. Luhan berteriak menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Mencari udara segar, mencari kebebasan."

Meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus tidak suka. "Ku pikir hidupmu penuh dengan kebebasan." sarkasme dari bibir penuh Luhan.

"Ya, itu benar." Jongin mengambil jaket kulitnya dan kunci motor di sofa. "Tapi bukankah kau juga." Jongin muncul dari balik dinding pemisah dapur, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Setelahnya Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar Luhan yang menggerutu seperti orang tua. Mengoceh tanpa henti. Jongin meneriakkan pemikirannya itu tepat di depan pintu.

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari ruang dapur, dan Jongin yakin Luhan sengaja melakukannya. Ia terkekeh sebelum membuka pintu. Berpikir ulang tentang balapan liar yang mungkin saja bisa ia coba.

Selama ini tidak terpikir olehnya sekalipun untuk ikut balap liar.

Namun, setelah melihat motor sport warna hitam metalik itu. Jongin jadi teringat alasan mengapa ia tidak menjadikan motor ini alasan untuk bersenang-senang.

Motor itu hadiah terakhir dari Ayahnya. Saat itu usianya enam belas.

Jongin mendengus, mustahil ia menggunakan motor ini untuk hal-hal konyol. Biarkan ia hanya menggunakannya dan menjadikannya kenangan.

Sebelum Jongin sadar sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang melankolis. Ia telah menemukan dirinya memasang helm untuk kemudian menyalakan motor metaliknya.

Malam itu Jongin pergi membelah jalanan malam dengan kenangan Ayahnya yang dia kendarai.

.

.

**damaged**

.

.

Yang Jongin tidak sukai dari tempat ini adalah aroma menyengatnya. Aroma alkohol bercampur menjadi satu dengan bau keringat. Jongin benci ini tapi ia tidak bisa lepas dari tempat ini, ia mengakui.

Tempat ini tidak luas juga tidak terlalu kecil. Jongin selalu menemukan diri telah berada di sini setiap malamnya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Berada di pinggiran kota, tempat ini strategis untuk tidak tercium polisi.

Subuah gudang tua yang kosong melompong. Tapi akan penuh sesak manusia jika malam hari, terlebih tengah malam hingga dini hari menjelang. Tempat ini berisik karena DJ memainkan lagu-lagu hip-hop yang menghentak-hentak.

Sekilas tempat ini seperti Club, tapi lebih dari itu. Akan ada pertunjukan lain di dalamnya. Tepat tengah malam kau akan menemukan street dance di sini, semua orang unjuk kebolehan menari mereka. Tidak ada syarat disini. Kau hanya perlu bersenang-senang. Jika beruntung kau akan mendapat uang dengan unjuk bakatmu dan mengesankan orang-orang. Mengekspresikan diri.

Tempat ini berisikan orang-orang butuh pelarian, dan pelampiasan frustasi. Juga ajang unjuk aksi.

Jongin benar-benar menyukai tempat ini.

Jika hari-hari biasa akan ada street dance, maka saat weekend akan ada street fight.

Street fight diadakan tepat tengah malam.

Ini sabtu, dan waktunya untuk Jongin bersenang-senang.

Jongin menyeringai.

.

.

.

It's **To be continue**

.

**A/n : What do you think about that guys?**

**Curious seperti yang Kai-oppa rasain? **

**So, just review guys.**

**Akan** **lanjut** **kalau** **review** **memuaskan! **

This chapter finished : **30-05-2014**

**31-05-2014**


	2. Chapter 2 : The redhair girl is Kyungsoo

.danneggiato—damaged.

**Author : **badstorymaker—ganti penname.

**Cast : **Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

All of member EXO—gak bisa masukin member grup lain. Kecuali ada catatan tertentu.

**Genre : **drama, School life, AU!Wolf era.

**Rate : **T+ For the fight scene.

**Warning! : **Thypos, GS!for Kyungsoo and Uke member,—oh ya, ada adegan berantemnya, berantem beneran!

**Note : **

Aku heran sama readers jaman sekarang. Kalau penulis yang punya tulisan bagus, aku liat jarang ada yang nge-review.

Tapi kalau penulis yang tulisannya menurut aku kurang keren atau biasa aja, tapi reviewnya banyak—bukannya sombong atau gimana, tapi percaya deh sama aku, aku udah pernah baca ff dari penulis berbakat yang tulisannya keren naudzubillah, tapi herannya reviewnya dikit—

itu bener-bener ironis, dan aku lagi ngebicarain beberapa author keren di ffn yang gak bisa aku sebutin.

Udah sekian curhatnya.

.

**Enjoy the story**

.

—I don't care. What they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway— Idina Menzel - Let It Go

.

.

Sinar-sinar mentari menelisip melalui tirai, Jongin merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa remuk. Di seluruh badan.

Dengan kepala yang pening Jongin bangkit perlahan. Mendudukan diri di ranjang. Jongin tidak ingat kapan ia mengganti pakaian, tapi mungkin Luhan yang melakukannya. Ia menemukan wajahnya telah di obati. Di plester dan kali ini ia beruntung tidak bermotif atau berwarna merah muda—Luhan suka sekali membeli plester motif bambi.

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu malu saat orang melihatnya nanti.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar. Rumah ini hanyalah rumah sewa sederhana yang tidak memiliki kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur. Tidak seperti rumah mewah milik keluarganya besarnya.

Tapi ia suka rumah ini. Lebih berkesan hangat dan kekeluargaan.

Jongin pikir rumah pamannya memberi kesan mewah, elegan, dan mahal. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berseberangan dengan pintu kamar mandi. Berniat menuntaskan dahaga ketika ia melihat kepala dengan rambut panjang biru muda pudar berpadu warna pink lembut yang menyembul di sofa.

Ia berjalan mendekat hanya untuk menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di sofa. Dia mengenakan selimut cokelat. Dan wajahnya damai ketika tidur, Jongin berpikir.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah wajah itu menyiratkan lelah luar biasa atau masalah rumit yang ia emban. Tapi Jongin menebak Luhan mendapatkan keduanya dengan sempurna.

Lelah dan masalah.

Tapi ini Luhan, Jongin mulai memahami sifat Luhan. Keras kepala, gadis tangguh, pekerja keras, dan di saat yang sama membawa keceriaan. Dalam dunia nyata Luhan tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa dalam hidupnya penuh masalah karena gadis ini begitu munafik. Dia menutup segalanya dengan keceriaan. Senyum palsu meski Jongin tahu hatinya pasti lelah.

Menjadi gadis seperti Luhan tidak mudah.

Tapi gadis ini terlalu naif untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya lemah, munafik untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya butuh bahu kokoh untuk bersandar.

Jongin menemukan dirinya telah berjongkok di depan Luhan, terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan kepala itu.

Jongin tidak tahu apa jadinya ia tanpa Luhan.

Gadis yang menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan. Jongin awalnya terkejut dengan dirinya yang terhibur dengan keceriaan Luhan. Si gadis naif yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Tapi mereka hanya sebatas teman, kan?

Jongin jadi mempertanyakan ini dalam benaknya.

Perasaan ini sering muncul ketika ia menemukan saat-saat dimana ia akan pulang malam dan di sambut tawa Luhan yang melihat wajahnya penuh lebam. Luhan selalu menunggunya pulang meski itu dini hari dan Luhan telah lelah sepulang kerja menjadi pelayan di Club.

Saat-saat ia menemukan diri hanyut dalam euforia menyenangkan ketika mendengar Luhan tertawa sambil bercerita saat makan. Ia lebih sering menemukan dirinya tertawa dan tersenyum di hadapan Luhan di banding keluarganya. Setidaknya, semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi secara bersamaan.

Tidakkah itu tragis.

Terdengar suara erangan dan Jongin pikir Luhan sudah bangun. Ia mendapati mata cantik Luhan terbuka perlahan. Jongin seperti ingin tertawa gemas melihat mata itu mengerjap kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Luhan.

"Sudah bangun?" kata Jongin.

Luhan mendapati diri dalam keadaan trans dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai saat gadis mata rusa itu terbelalak menyadari jarak wajah Jongin tidak kurang 15 centi.

"Ya! Apa-apaan!"

Jongin tiba-tiba berjengit ketika Luhan berteriak, suaranya parau dan Jongin tahu Luhan kurang tidur.

Luhan menendangnya dengan kaki kanan yang berbalut kaus kaki bambi. Anak itu merengut padanya dan Jongin tiba-tiba jadi bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Ia menatap kesal Luhan dari lantai. "Kenapa menendang?" katanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!" Luhan beringsut mundur mendekap selimutnya. Menutupi sebatas dada.

Seketika Jongin mengernyit, "Aku melakukan apa?"

Ia berpikir mungkin sebelumnya Luhan telah meminum alkohol hingga dia menjadi aneh. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak bisa minum alkohol. Barang satu gelas pun.

Meskipun dia bekerja di Club.

"K-kau," Luhan menunjuknya dan suaranya bergetar. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu kenapa. "k-kau mau memperkosaku?!"

Jong terbelalak. Astaga, pikirnya. Apa-apaan ini.

Untuk sejenak ia memandang Luhan, tapi yang di tatap makin bergetar di sofa.

Wajah itu memerah. Itu lucu.

Lalu tawa Jongin pecah.

"Astaga..." Ia menutup mulutnya dan perutnya terasa sakit karena tertawa. Luhan itu polos atau bagaimana sih.

Luhan merengut saat Jongin memegang perutnya dan tertawa kencang.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Jongin baru sadar selama ini, setelah sekian lama, ia baru menemukan dirinya tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatnya begini.

Ia berterimakasih untuk di pertemukan dengan Luhan saat ia terpuruk.

"Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau memperkosamu," Jongin nyaris tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah putih Luhan tersapu warna merah hingga telinga. Tapi ia hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak suka dada rata, kau bukan tipe ku."

Luhan membulat, "APA?! KAU BILANG APA?!"

Lalu Jongin tettawa lagi saat Luhan menerjangnya.

Itu hanya salah satu tingkah Luhan yang mampu membuatnya hidup.

.

**damaged**

.

.

Minggu pagi yang tenang, setidaknya Jongin bersyukur kali ini ia bisa bangun cukup pagi untuk sekedar lari pagi.

Ia berlari mengelilingi kompleks yang ada di sekitar rumahnya, sudah seperti rutinitas yang ia lakukan tiap hari minggu. Hoodie tebal cukup menutup wajah lebamnya dari orang-orang.

Melesakkan tangannya kedalam kantung jaket ia merogoh ponselnya. Melirik waktu saat ini, 09:12 AM. Jongin sempat menghela napasnya yang satu-satu, tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan satu jam untuk berlari.

Dalam engahan napasnya Jongin memperlambat larinya, berpikir mungkin ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia menormalkan jantungnya sementara tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap peluh.

Jongin tahu tubuhnya lelah. Lelah luar biasa. Mengemban serangan fisik yang ia terima malam tadi, meski begitu ia mendapati diri menang pertarungan dan mendapatkan banyak uang.

Tapi lebih dari uang, ia hanya mencari kesenangan. Pengalihan dari frustasi berkepanjangan juga serangan mental yang tak kunjung selesai sejak orang tuanya pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk di tinggal sendiri. Ini tidaklah mudah untuknya, ia mungkin terlihat kuat di luar. Tapi dalamnya hati siapa yang bisa mengukur, tidak ada obat dari Dokter manapun yang dapat menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

Tidak satupun.

Jongin mendecih, saat menyadari dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam hal melankolis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini.

Mungkin terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Luhan yang menyukai mellowdrama tidak akan terlalu baik.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati diri telah sampai di tengah kota, di jajaran pertokoan. Dan Jongin harap orang-orang tidak menyadari lebam di wajahnya atau mereka akan berpikir buruk tentangnya.

Tapi apa pedulinya tentang yang orang lain pikirkan. Ia hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya goyah.

Getaran di ponselnya membuatnya tersadar dan merogoh kembali ponsel di saku. Ia membukanya dan menemukan pesan dari Luhan. Mengatakan jika saat ia kembali nanti, Luhan telah menyiapkan makan siang yang gadis bambi itu letakan di lemari pendingin. Yang mana itu bisa Jongin hangatkan ketika merasa lapar.

Jongin terkekeh, Luhan adalah yang terbaik. Tidak satupun melewatkan dirinya.

Semua keluarganya tidak lagi perduli padanya tidak seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan, jika di pikir ia seperti anak yang terbuang. Jongin tidak tahu apa salahnya, tapi bertanya pun ia mungkin tidak mendapat jawabannya.

Mungkin keluarganya telah lupa padanya. Tapi apapun itu Jongin telah berhenti peduli.

Jongin bersyukur masih memiliki Luhan, gadis luar biasa tangguh. Tiap pagi dalam satu minggu penuh, Luhan akan bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran. Lalu setelahnya dia akan bekerja menjadi penjaga kasir di minimarket 24 jam dekat rumahnya di siang hari hingga sore. Malamnya Luhan bekerja menjadi pelayan di Club.

Jongin memahami bahwa Luhan adalah tipe pekerja keras. Tidak ingin melewatkan segalanya tanpa kerja keras.

Benar-benar tangguh.

Tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia merasakan haus. Jogin lalu mengamati sekitar mencari minimarket untuk membeli air mineral.

Kakinya melangkah saat menemukan minimarket sederhana di seberang jalan. Ia berjalan masuk kedalamnya dan menemukan dirinya terhembus pendingin ruangan di depan pintu.

Aromanya menyengat dan khas minimarket. Saat menemukan apa yang ia cari Jongin mulai berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

Ia menyesap dengan tenang air mineralnya, lalu mendesah lega begitu dahaga seperti membakar tenggorokannya itu lenyap.

Tapi dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Ketika ia menoleh ke luar jendela minimarket ia menemukan rambut merah maroon yang terbias kilauan mentari pagi. Berjalan di trotoar jalan, Jongin terkesiap.

Bukankah itu si gadis aneh.

Ia menemukan diri dalam lingkup rasa penasaran. Bertemu gadis itu lagi tapi Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan namanya. Sekalipun mereka satu sekolah.

Jongin menyeringai dan keluar minimarket. Membuang botol yang telah kosong di tangannya ke tong sampah.

Berjalan dalam hati-hati di belakang gadis itu. Dia belum menyadari keberadaannya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk mengikuti tubuh mungil itu.

Rambut merahnya yang tergerai berkibar diterpa angin. Dan Jongin bersumpah mencium aroma lembut dari rambut itu sepanjang ia jalan. Membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah aroma tubuh gadis mungil berkulit pucat itu tercium menyegarkan seperti mint ataukah menyenangkan seperti aroma pepohonan dan khas musim semi.

Jongin tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya, aneh untuk menemukan ia harus merasa teramat penasaran dengan si gadis. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan makin mengikut langkah gadis mata bundar itu.

Saat melewati tikungan Jongin di buat terkejut ketika kehilangan jejak si rambut merah. Kepalanya berputar untuk menemukan tubuh mungil itu. Rambutnya begitu mencolok jadi harusnya tidak sulit untuk mencarinya. Tapi Jongin mendapati ia telah lelah untuk mencari.

Mungkin gadis mata bundar itu telah pergi. Jongin mengangkat bahu tak acuh, apa pedulinya.

Ketika ia akan berjalan untuk pulang ia mendengar sebuah jeritan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya mencelos. Ia berbalik seketika dan mencoba mencari asal suara.

Itu terletak di antara dinding-dinding pertokoan yang sempit dan gelap meski itu siang hari. Jongin tahu gadis mata bundar coklat itu di sana. Jeritannya cukup histeris untuk menggema di kepala Jongin. Terpaksa ia mendekat kedalam lorong sempit itu.

Mata sipitnya melebar ketika menemukan segerombol pria mengerumuni seorang gadis yang ketakutan. Ia makin berjalan mendekat ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyentuh gadis itu.

"Hey!" Jongin berteriak pada mereka. Itu cukup menarik perhatian segerombol pria itu. Jongin menyeringai, "Kalian bertubuh besar tapi bermain keroyokan. Tidakkah kalian punya malu untuk tidak melawan wanita."

Salah satu dari mereka terdengar menggeram, dan Jongin tahu ia sudah membuat mereka marah. Tapi ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungingkinan.

"Kalau kau berani cari lawan yang seimbang. Hanya pengecut yang keroyokan."

Mereka mulai melepas si gadis rambut merah yang ketakutan di tempat, dan dari sudut matanya Jongin melihat gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Mata cantiknya ikut berpendar dalam sorot ketakutan, dan dalam konteks yang asing Jongin dapat ikut merasakan ketakutan gadis itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat kearahnya dan melayangkan tinju, mereka hanya bertiga dan Jongin harap ini tidak akan sulit untuk melawan mereka. Ia menepis serangan dari si berandalan. Mencengkram kuat tangan itu hingga Jongin dapat merasakan tangan itu akan patah di tangannya tapi ia tidak perduli. Jongin makin merematnya dan memlintirnya hingga benar-benar terdengar bunyi patahan.

Orang itu menjerit, Jongin menghempas tangannya dan menendang perut orang itu hingga tersungkur. Tubuhnya kurus jadi itu akan sangat mudah untuk Jongin. Ia menyeringai menatap dua orang lainnya. "Ada yang lain." katanya.

Melihat rekannya tersungkur kesakitan dengan memegang tangannya, dua orang lainnya mulai marah dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat di sakunya.

Jongin mendecih, mereka benar-benar pengecut, "Tidak ingin dengan tangan kosong, huh? Baiklah terserah kalian jika aku tidak akan main-main."

Mereka tidak perduli apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Mereka mendekat dan mulai menyerangnya. Dari caranya menyerang Jongin tahu mereka hanya amatiran, tidak tahu caranya menyerang dengan benar. Menjadi petarung jalanan membuat Jongin belajar banyak hal.

Ia menangkis dengan cepat dan menghindar, mungkin mereka amatiran tapi pisau yang mereka gunakan benar-benar tajam.

Jongin mulai memberikan perlawanan dengan menghajar wajah salah satunya dan menendang kaki orang lainnya di sisi seberang, mereka mengaduh tapi herannya mereka tidak seketika itu tumbang.

Jongin berhasil mendapat luka di tangannya saat mereka melawan lagi. Tapi ia berhasil memukul mundur salah satunya, Jongin berlari kencang ke arah pemuda itu dan memukulkan tinjunya di arah perutnya berkali-kali. Sekejap Jongin menyeringai dan meninju dengan keras wajah menyebalkan itu. Hingga dia tersungkur ketanah dengan memegangi perutnya. Wajanya babak belur dengan mengeluarkan darah tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak tersentuh olehnya.

Sisa satu orang dan Jongin menatapnya menyeringai, orang itu menggeram tidak suka tapi Jongin tidak perduli. Ia menampakkan wajah menantangnya dan menyuruh orang itu mendekat dengan dua jemarinya dengan cara yang amat menyebalkan. Membuat orang itu mendecih dan membuang pisaunya.

Jongin pikir mungkin orang itu akan melawannya dengan tangan kosong, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum remeh pada kemenangan yang ada di depan mata.

Tanpa banyak bicara, berandalan berbadan besar itu menyerangnya dan berlari kearahnya seperti orang kesetanan. Dia mengeluarkan suara aneh dan Jongin mengira dia benar-benar amatir dalam berkelahi. Jongin merunduk dan menjegal kaki pemuda bertubuh besar itu saat keseimbangan tubuh besarnya tidak sempurna. Membuat berandalan itu terhuyung dan jatuh dengan suara debaman keras.

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan, dan mungkin dugaannya benar untuk memenangkan perkelahian tanpa banyak berusaha. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati berandalan dan menginjak perut besarnya.

Ia berdecih, "Kau yakin masih mampu melawanku." Tangannya berkacak pinggang dan Jongin menyeringai melihat berandalan itu meringis dengan wajah lebamnya. Jongin berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ia menendang buntalan besar ini.

Jadi saat ia mulai menendangi dengan keras di bagian wajah juga tubuh besar berandalan itu, membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Ini tidak sulit. Mereka terlalu lemah untuknya.

Tapi itu tidak lama saat Jongin merasakan kakinya di cengkram dan di pelintir hingga ia berputar dan terjatuh cukup keras. Itu sakit dan membuatnya marah, sebelum Jongin bangkit berandalan itu telah lebih dulu mengekangnya dan menghajar wajahnya. Jongin meringis tapi dalam hati, tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Jongin tahu wajahnya berdarah lagi, dan luka dari plester sebelumnya telah kembali terbuka. Ia juga merasakan kebas makin lama di tangannya karena banyak darah yang keluar dari sana. Bibirnya pecah dan Jongin terpaksa merasakan angir karat di lidahnya.

Jongin menggeram dan mulai tidak suka kekalahan.

Ia meninju cukup keras kearah kepala bocah berandal itu. Membuatnya mengaduh dan lengah, Jongin menghempasnya keras hingga dia terjerembab, Jongin mulai bangkit dan menggapai botol kaca di sekitarnya dan melayangkannya tepat pada kepala kosong bocah besar itu.

Jongin tidak peduli akankah ia membunuhnya atau tidak, karena berandal itu mengeluarkan banyak darah di kepalanya. Ia menggenggam ujung botol yang kini telah pecah sebagian, membuat sisinya menjadi tajam.

Ia mulai manatap tidak suka pada tiga berandalan tidak berotak itu. "Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tunjukan?" Ia meludah darah dan menatap nyalang ketiganya.

Ketiganya yang tersungkur tidak berdaya, hanya menggeleng lemah dan beringsut takut-takut. Ia bisa melihat mereka gemetaran.

"Kau!" Ia menunjuk dengan botol runcing bocah besar yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah di kepalanya itu. "Tidakkah kau tahu siapa aku?" Ia melempar botol itu tepat di dekat ketiganya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Semuanya menggeleng lemah dan takut-takut, membuat Jongin merasa menang.

Ia menyeringai. "Aku," menunjuk dirnya sendiri tepat di wajah, "Kim Jongin."

Ketiganya melotot tidak percaya. Salah satunya tergerak untuk berlutut meski itu sedikit sulit. "M-maaf, maafkan kami." katanya tergagap.

Jongin merasa menang telak, semua orang takut kepadanya.

"Kami tidak tahu kau Kim Jongin yang terkenal itu." Benar, mereka harus tahu siapa dirinya. Kim Jongin, Si petarung jalanan yang terkenal tidak pernah kalah.

Jongin hanya mengangguk tak acuh saat semuanya mulai berlutut dan seolah menyembahnya dalam takut-takut. Cih, apa-apaan ini.

Ia membiarkan mereka pergi dan Jongin seperti ingin tertawa dalam hati melihat mereka pergi luntang-lantung seperti orang kesetanan.

Jongin mendesah lelah lalu mulai beralih pada gadis rambut merah itu, Jongin tidak pernah tahu namanya. Hingga Jongin berpikir kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan namanya hari ini.

Ia mendekat pada gadis itu, "Kau tidak apa?" katanya. Tapi gadis itu beringsut menjauh dalam ketakutan. Jongin tahu dia masih terlihat sangat shock apalagi gadis ini melihat banyak kejadian melibatkan darah di hadapannya.

Jongin mulai ingin membantu gadis itu bangkit tapi dia menepis tangannya. Membuat Jogin mengernyit. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu memiliki rambut merahnya berantakan dan acak-acakan. Dan pakaiannya tidak rapi.

Dan ia tahu gadis itu nyaris di sentuh olah berandalan itu.

Jongin ingin membantu gadis itu merapihkan pakaiannya, sampai gadis itu menghentikan, "Tidak," katanya. "Aku bisa sendiri." tapi mungkin Jongin tahu suaranya bergetar dan gadis itu masih shock.

Ia memperhatikan dari sudut matanya, mata bulat dengan iris gula lelehnya menatapnya tajam. Berpura-pura tidak ada ketakutan di sana dan berusaha kuat. Tapi Jongin tahu itu hanya palsu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Jongin.

Tapi gadis itu menggeleng cepat, mengatakan tidak usah. Dan mulai berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Jongin tercengang, gadis itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih. Jalas-jelas tangan dan kakinya gemetaran dan ia bisa mendengar gadis itu sesenggukan.

Gadis keras kepala, sama seperti Luhan.

Jongin menghela napas dan menatap kepergian punggung sempit itu.

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu meninggalkannya tanpa memberi nama.

Dan kata terimakasih.

Siang itu di hari minggu, Jongin menemukan lagi dirinya diliputi rasa penasaran yang membuatnya ingin meledak.

.

.

**damaged**

.

.

"Namanya Kyungsoo," Kata Sehun, satu-satunya sahabat Jongin di sekolah.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka bisa merasa se-penasaran ini. Dan itu akhirnya mendorong ia untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Kali itu, di atap gedung sekolah, Jongin membolos lagi tapi kali ini dengan di temani Sehun.

Sahabatnya yang ternyata sama saja dengannya. Merokok bersama di tempat terbuka ini dan mulai menikmati rasa-rasa manis dari batang nikotin itu, ia tidak tahu tepatnya tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan ia mulai merokok.

Tapi toh ia tidak pernah perduli berapa lamanya itu.

Ia mengembuskan asap putih pekatnya dari mulut saat ia mendengar Sehun terkekeh. Ia menoleh pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Payah," Kata Sehun. Membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun suka sekali merendahkannya tapi ia tetap saja membiarkannya berteman dengan si pucat itu. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan sahabatku ini mulai jatuh dalam rasa penasaran sebelumnya."

Jongin memutar mata, kalau boleh jujur ia juga bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namanya Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada si pucat. Mengalih perhatian.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur ada rasa familiar yang menempel di lidahnya saat mengucapkan nama itu, anehnya Jongin suka nama itu. Namanya indah dan terdengar menyenangkan ketika Jongin yang mengucapkannya. Tapi ia terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada si pemilik nama.

"Mudah saja," balas Sehun, ia memperhatikan Sehun yang menyesap batang rokoknya perlahan-lahan dengan khidmat sementara ia menunggu kelanjutannya. "Semua orang mengejarnya." lalu di sambungnya dengan tak acuh.

Jongin mengernyit, lebih penasaran lagi akan apa yang Sehun ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang populer, kau tahu, dia ketua Club musik yang memiliki wajah cantik." Jongin baru mengerti itu sebabnya ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di lorong dekat ruang musik. Itu menjelaskan isi lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, "Tidak heran sih kalau kau juga tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Kata Jongin munafik. Ia meyesap rokoknya dan menyesap rasa manis yang familiar di lidahnya. Mulutnya menghembuskan kepulan asap dalam diam hingga membentuk pola abstrak, untuk kemudian ia membuang abunya kelantai.

Sehun melirik dari sudut matanya, ia tahu Jongin berdusta. "Kau yakin?" meski begitu Sehun tetap memastikan dan seringai di wajahnya makin mengembang.

Jongin terdiam, dan dalam hati Sehun menyimpulkannya sebagai kata 'iya'.

"Baguslah," Jongin melihat dari ekor matanya Sehun telah selesai dengan rokoknya dan pemuda pucat itu membuang puntungnya lalu menginjaknya untuk di matikan.

Jongin sempat bertanya-tanya apa maksud Sehun dengan ucapannya itu sebelum si pemuda kurus mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang akan pergi, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Toilet."

"Hey, lalu apa maksudmu dengan kata 'baguslah'?"

Jongin lagi-lagi tercekat saat mendapati Sehun tertawa pelan. Sial.

"Lagi-lagi kau penasaran, huh. Tidak seperti dirimu saja." ucap Sehun di antara kekehanya. Entah Jongin yang salah atau bagaimana ia bisa melihat Sehun menyusut air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sepenasaran ini pada Kyungsoo."

"Ku pikir kau menyukai Kyungsoo." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin memutar mata, "Aku tidak. Dan sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dan menatap Jongin. "Yang aku ingin bilang, baguslah jika kau memang tidak menyukainya."

Sehun menatapnya dan Jongin tahu pemuda itu melihatnya mengernyit bingung. Tapi setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, entah kenapa itu mengganggu pikirannya. Dan Jongin tidak suka itu, dengan cara yang tidak ia ketahui ia merasa marah entah pada siapa di dalam benaknya

"Karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo, Jongin. Mencintainya. Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu persahabatan kita hanya karena menyukai gadis yang sama."

Jongin tahu, dari caranya bicara, perasaan Sehun terhadap Kyungsoo amat dalam. Dan seperti telah lama tersimpan.

Jongin tidak tahu, Sehun, sahabatnya, memiliki sisi lain yang seperti itu.

Ia bilang ia tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa ia merasa mencelos saat tahu Sehun menyukai si gadis rambut merah gelap itu.

Kenapa?

Rasanya sakit?

.

.

.

.

.

It's **to be continue.**

Thanks to reviewers :

Al, sehunpou, zoldyk, soora, guest 31 may, lailatul. magfiroh. 16—and all of this ff readers.

**A/n : **

Udah ketahuan kan kalau si rambut merah itu Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O. Dan sorry di sini aku ngebuat Hunkai jadi badboy. Haqhaqhaq, abis gemes liat mereka kalau smirk. Keliatan badboy.

**So, what do you think?**

**Mind to review?**

This chapter finished : **30**-**05-2014**

04-06-2014


End file.
